Fairy Tail Halloween
by scarlet-rosemary
Summary: Team Natsu's new members celebrate Halloween with the guild for the first time. What will happen?


**A/N: **Hey there fellas _*wink*_ This s officially be my first published story so please bear with the "amateurness" of this story. Gomen-ne? Putting that aside, I would love it if you leave some of your comments of this story after reading it, I would certainly appreciate that so much. Anyway...

* * *

_**A FAIRY TAIL HALLOWEEN**_

* * *

"Ohayo minna!" Lucy greeted as she entered the guild. However, what greeted her back was the busy chatter and preparations of the guild members for…Halloween?

"Oh, ohayo Lucy" Erza greeted as approached her. "Ohayo Erza. Hey, what are all this preparations for Halloween?" Lucy asked the redhead. "It's Halloween tomorrow" Erza replied. "Well I do know that, but why all these preparations?" Lucy asked again.

"Yo Lucy!" Natsu greeted as he placed his arms around Lucy's neck. "Oh—ohayo Natsu" Lucy replied, and added while facing Erza, "Anyway, going back to the topic, why all these preparations?"

"Ohayo Lucy-san, Natsu-san, Erza-san" Wendy greeted and added, "What's with all the preparations?"

"Wait let's talk about this somewhere else" Erza said and brought the gang to the table where Gray was sitting.

"Ohayo minna" Gray greeted as he saw the gang approach him. "Ohayo Gray" They greeted him back.

"So, about this Halloween…" Erza started.

"Wait, this will be the first for Lucy and Wendy since we are always on a mission when the guild celebrates Halloween." Gray explained.

"Now that you said it, you're right. That's why Lucy kept on asking." Erza stated.

"Every Halloween, the guild celebrates a party. And there's always a special event. This special event is chosen through lottery." Happy started.

"And this year, the chosen special event is…" Gray added.

"Is?" Lucy and Wendy asked in unison.

"Test of courage at 12 midnight~" Natsu continued in a spooky voice with his face inches away from Lucy's and a flashlight towards his face.

"KYAAA!" Lucy screamed, feeling goosebumps all over her body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed so hard.

"Mou~ Natsu you meanie" Lucy said with an annoyed voice and her cheeks puffed.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't know you would be that scared. Hahaha" Natsu replied.

"Seriously… what is the special event anyway?" Lucy asked again.

"Natsu already said it" Erza said.

"Seriously?!" Lucy asked and Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza nodded.

"Why?" Lucy said in horror.

"Don't worry Lucy, it's by partner. Maybe we can be paired…" Natsu assured her before adding, "Anyway, why are you so scared about it? It's not like anything would show up right? You fight thugs and monsters yet you're afraid of ghosts?" he laughed sarcastically.

"I can't help it…" Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Anyway, let's help with the preparations" Erza said and stood up.

* * *

_**The next day**_

"Lucy wake up!" Natsu yells through the door as he continuously bangs on the door.

"What is with the noise?" Lucy mutters as she wakes up from all the noise.

"Oi Lucy, you awake yet?" Natsu asks through the door.

"Just shut up already will ya? Mou, it's so early in the morning yet you're already making so much noise!" Lucy shouts to Natsu before adding, "Just go home already!"

"No, I'll wait here." Natsu argues.

"Suit yourself" Lucy yells back.

Lucy stands up and fixes her bed. After doing so, she proceeds to the bathroom and takes a nice, long bath. After changing clothes and fixing her hair, she prepares breakfast.

'_Hmm, I wonder if he's still there'_ Lucy wondered and decided to check if Natsu was really waiting for her. When she opened her door…

"Yo! Good morning Lucy" she was greeted by the fire dragon slayer Natsu.

"Uh— yeah, good morning. Have you eaten breakfast yet?" She asked.

"No, not yet. I was planning on eating once I get to the guild." Natsu replied.

"Then, do you want to eat with…me?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

"Really? Sure." Natsu replied and went inside.

"By the way Natsu, where's Happy?" Lucy asked as she noticed that the blue exceed isn't with him.

"Ah, he decided to go with Wendy and Charle to the guild today." Natsu replied.

* * *

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Ne, Lucy, what will you wear later for the party?" Natsu asked.

"What do you mean what will I wear? My normal clothes of course." Lucy replied.

"HUH?! You're going to wear that for the costume party?"

"WHAT?! It's a costume party? How come no one ever told me that?"

"Well, it IS Halloween. It's a given that we should wear costumes, right?"

"Well yeah, but still. Ugh, I'm just gonna go and look in my closet for awhile, you stay there."

Natsu continued eating his meal while Lucy rummaged through her drawers, looking for a suitable costume. She found a bunny outfit but she thought, _'It's embarrassing so no.'_ She looked through all her other stuffs when she came across a large pink box under her bed.

'_It looks familiar, I wonder what's inside the box'_ Lucy thought as she bent down to pick it up. _'Wait this is one of the gifts my father left me'_

"Hey Lucy, have you found anything yet?" Natsu asks while rummaging through Lucy's fridge.

"Uhhh, I found something…" Lucy replied, "I'll still look at it though."

Lucy sits on her bed and places the box on her lap. _'Come to think of it, I never did have the time to open the gifts my father gave me because of a lot of the things that happened in Fairy Tail'_ She opens the box and she found a little letter placed above a light baby pink gown, which caused her to gasp.

_Dear Lucy, _

_I know I have not been a good father figure to you. _

_I have a lot of shortcomings and I sincerely apologize for the things I have failed to do to you as a father._

_ I bought you another gift which I'm sure you won't even open but I bought you this dress thinking that it would suit you. _

_I hope that someday you would be able to wear this with that bright smile of yours._

_ Sincerely Yours,_

_ Jude Heartfillia._

"He-hey Lucy, why are you crying?" Natsu asked worriedly as he saw Lucy's tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"Na…Natsu…" Lucy looked up to see Natsu and then started wiping her tears away. "It's nothing. I found something to wear already. Are you done eating?" Lucy stood up and got the box. Natsu nodded and said, "Yeah I'm done."

"Let's go. Oh right, I was thinking of going to a store to buy something to add to my clothes for later. Do you want to tag along?" Lucy asked.

"Sure, there was something I was going to buy myself."

"Speaking of which, where is your costume?"

"I left it at the guild"

"Oh, that makes sense. Let's go"

* * *

After buying the things they needed, the two of them left the store and went to the guild.

When Natsu and Lucy arrived at the now spooky-looking guild, they went to their group and greeted each other.

"Hey, how would we have our test of courage?" Lucy decided to ask in order to open up the topic for the Halloween party.

"They said that there are chosen members to act as ghost or something and it will be done as pairs" Charle answers.

"Then, if it's by pairs…can I be your partner Charle?" Happy asks.

"I'm afraid you can't know who your partner is until later Happy." Gray states.

"Huh? Why is that?" Happy wonders.

"Well, Mira says the girls will place one of their belongings in a box and the boys get to pick one. Whoever owns that thing will be that guy's partner." Gray explains.

"Ah, I see…" Happy says unenthusiastically.

"Don't worry about that Happy, you can still have a chance" Natsu says as he pats the exceed.

"Anyway, what time will the party start Erza-san?" Wendy asks.

"Around 8 PM I guess." Erza replies.

"So…we need to go home in order to get ready…" Lucy starts to say but gets cut off by Erza.

"No, all the girls will change at the Fairy Hills because that's what Mira says and also so that we can hand our belongings for the pairings."

"Come to think of it…" Natsu states as he looks around the guild, "you're the only girls here in the guild right now…"

"We should get going." Erza says as she pulls Wendy and Lucy with her, "Let's go."

* * *

_**Fairy Hills…**_

"YOU'RE LATE!" Cana scolds the three as they get inside the room.

"It can't be helped Cana…" Mira says as she stands beside Cana, "Now, come here girls, we need to make you up since only the three of you are left"

"Mira, can I do Lucy's" Levy asks as she pops up from behind Lucy.

"Sure" Mira agrees.

"Now, let's go Lucy…" Levy says as she leads Lucy to sit on a chair, facing a wall mirror.

"Levy you look good with your make-up. Who are you going to dress up as?" Lucy asks as Levy starts applying foundation on her face.

"It's a se-cret, until we change." Levy teases.

"Honestly…" Lucy complains as she puffs her cheeks.

"Don't worry, it will be unveiled soon. And I won't ask you even though I am interested. It can wait anyway." Levy replies.

_**Two hours and thirty minutes later…at the guild**_

"Okay, boys who will join the test of courage, gather here" Mira says through a microphone. The boys gathered in front of the stage where Mira is currently standing.

"You know what to do. This box here," Mira, who is dressed as a witch, says as Lisanna, who is currently wearing her Neko outfit, pats the large box placed between Mirajane and Lisanna, "have things that the girls own. You have to pick one and whoever owns that thing will be your partner."

_**SEVERAL PICKS LATER…**_

Gray, dressed as a reaper with his Ice Scythe, approaches the box and places his hand inside…

.

.

.

.

.

"What is this?! Me?!" Gray shouts out loud as he saw what he had retrieved from the box. A Gray plushie…

"Ah, Gray-sama! I am so happy. Now, let's go" Juvia links her hand to Gray's arm and brings him with her down the stage.

"Now it's Freed's turn"

Freed goes and dips his hand in the box and retrieves a pink ribbon…"Ah, Freed that's mine" Mirajane tells Freed and gives him a smile which made his cheeks go bright red.

**AND SO THE PAIRING CONTINUES UNTIL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM HAD A PARTNER.**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey, let's go and scare some fairies…" a young male voice says enthusiastically.

"I don't really think that's a good idea…" a timid male voice replies.

"We're just going dress as ghosts and scare them…it will be a lot of fun…"

_**Back at the Fairy Tail guild…**_

_**So the PAIRINGS are:**_

**MALE - FEMALE**

**Natsu Dragneel _(Vampire) - _****Erza Scarlet _(Bunny Girl)_**

**Gray Fullbuster _(Reaper) - _****Juvia Lockser _(Sleeping Beauty)_**

**Gajeel Redfox _(Wolf ears and tail) - _****Levy McGarden _(Little Red Riding Hood)_**

**Freed _(Mad Hatter) - _****Mirajane Strauss _(Witch)_**

**Romeo Conbolt _(Peter Pan) - _****Wendy Marvell _(Tinker Bell)_**

**Laxus Dreyar _(?) - _****Lucy Heartfillia _(Pink Princess)_**

**Elfman Strauss _(Frankenstein) - _****Evergreen _(Fairy Princess)_**

**Alzack Connel _(Hunter) - _****Bisca Connell _(Huntress)_**

**Bickslow _(?) - _****Lisanna Staruss _(Cat)_**

**Warren _(?) - _****Kinana _(?)_**

**Max _(?) - _****Laki _(?)_**

**Gildarts _(?) - _****Cana Alberona _(?Nami?)_**

**Happy - ****Asuka Connell _(Teddy Bear)_**

**Panther Lily - ****Charle**

* * *

"First pair gets in first, then after three minutes another pair comes in, then another three minutes and another pair and so on, until all pair are inside this haunted house. First pair to come out together wins!" Mirajane explains as the people goes to their pairs.

* * *

_**A few moments later with all pairs inside the haunted house…**_

"Come on, stop being scared with every little thing already" Laxus says in an annoyed voice. They have only been inside for about three minutes and yet Lucy have been screaming non-stop it seemed like an hour for Laxus already.

"Sor— AHHHH!" Lucy screams yet again as a mask with the face of an old lady appears right in front of her face.

"I'm going to leave without you" Laxus states as he starts walking away

"Wait! Don't leave me." Lucy pleads as she grabs on the hem on Laxus' shirt.

"Just get going already"

* * *

"AHH—" Levy covers her mouth before she could scream any louder. She was surprised from all the things that just pops up from nowhere.

"You can grab onto me if you're scared you know" Gajeel tells her. Levy keeps her mouth shut, so Gajeel continued on walking since it was starting to get awkward.

Levy trails Gajeel's path silently when she felt someone tap her shoulders…she froze in her place and was afraid to look back.

"S-sa—ve m-me"

Levy's hair stood and she couldn't take the scariness anymore. She ran as fast as she could and grabbed Gajeel's hand. Gajeel was shocked at first and he looked down to look at Levy but she avoided his gaze but still she held tightly on his hands.

"_Gihi"_

* * *

Natsu and Erza just walked, ignored and passed by all the pop up like they were nothing at all.

* * *

"Why are you so scared anyways?" Laxus decides to ask but when he turned around Lucy was nowhere in sight. "Oi! Lucy?"

* * *

"Laxus?!" Lucy shouts.

"_Damn him, why does he walk so fast anyway. It's like he doesn't even have someone walking with him"_

Lucy continues to walk in the dark and scary Haunted house all alone as she tries to keep a hold on her sanity.

Though the father she get, the only scarier the 'ghosts' were.

_***BOOGSH***_

"Itai-tai-tai-tai" Lucy exclaims as she rubs her butt. She fell down on the ground after bumping into something. "Hey, that hurt you know! Apologize to me right this instant!" Lucy demands but when she looked at that something, all color left her face; she was as white as a snow.

"I'm sorry" the ghost apologized.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs that everyone inside the haunted house heard her.

* * *

"Lucy's in trouble" Natsu says and started sprinting and left Erza behind.

"_I'm coming Lucy"_

* * *

"Huh? Lucy-san?" Wendy stops in her tracks and look behind.

"Wendy? Why'd you stop walking so suddenly?" Romeo asks.

"Huh? It's just that I heard Lucy-san scream. We need to find her.

"Oh Lucy-nee? You don't have to worry about her. I'm sure Natsu-nii will take care of her." Romeo explains and ends it with a grin on his face.

"Well you do have a point there." Wendy agrees.

"Let's go" Romeo says as he offers his hand to her and she gladly accepts it.

* * *

"STING?! What are you—" Sting covered Lucy's mouth with his hand and gave her a 'keep quiet' sign.

"_Shh! Keep your voice down"_ Sting whispers before letting her go.

"_What are you doing here?!" _Lucy whisper-shouted.

"Having fun" Sting replies casually.

"Having fun? You scared me to death!" Lucy states angrily.

"I had no idea you were scared of ghosts. I actually though you weren't, but I was mistaken. Sorry" Sting apologizes.

"Mistaken? I was screaming most of the time! Don't you dare tell me you didn't hear me!"

"That was you? Hahaha, I never thought that you were such a scaredy-cat…"

"Look here!"

"Do you want to hold my hand so that you would calm down?" Sting offers his hand and winks at Lucy.

"Like I would…"

_*Eerie noises*_

Lucy was beside Sting in an instant and is holding onto him as if her life depended on it.

* * *

"They sure are taking too long. Don't you think so too Freed?" Mirajane asks her partner as they waited for the rest of them to come out from the haunted house.

"Laxus!"

"Where's Lucy?" Mira asks worriedly.

"She'll be fine…_that's what I want to think anyway_" Laxus replies although he said the last statement as a whisper.

* * *

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" Natsu asks as he finally saw Lucy.

"Natsu~ Yeah, I'm fine." Lucy replies.

"_Thank goodness"_

_*INSERT FAKE COUGH BY STING HERE*_

"Oh, right. Let's go" Lucy says as they start walking.

* * *

"There they are…"Levy says as she saw the figures coming.

"Wait, there's a third one. Was there someone else other than Natsu and Lucy?" Erza added.

"Yo! Everyone! How have you been?" Sting greets casually as if he were saying that every day.

"Oh, Sting. I see that you came. Let's all go inside now." Mira offers and they all get inside and they all continued the party.

Sting, who is the current Sabertooth guild master is currently chatting with Fairy Tail's current master, Makarov.

All the rest mingled with each other, and before they realized it, they've become closer to the people they love romantically.

* * *

"Yo! Lucy. I'm sorry about awhile ago" Sting apologizes to Lucy as soon as he got a chance to talk to her.

"Mou~ It's okay, it's been done already, nothing we can do about it." Lucy replies.

"You look cute in your outfit by the way" Sting complements with a smile on his face.

"Th-thank you" Lucy thanks as a light pink blush flows to her cheeks.

"Is Yukino still part of Sabertooth?" Lucy asks.

"Well, yes, she is. I asked her to come and join the guild again." Sting replies.

_Suddenly the background music starts to sfade and a new slow music plays..._

"Uhm...Can I have this dance?" Sting bows his head and offers his hand to Lucy.

"Uh..." Lucy hesitates.

Sting raises his head and grabs Lucy's hand and pulls her closer to him, "I won't take no for an answer" And he brings her to the dance floor.

* * *

After a while of changing partners, Lucy's current partner is now Gray...

"Hey Lucy, have you danced with Natsu yet?" Grays asks.

"Nope, why?" Lucy asks back.

"Nothing, just wondering."

Gray looks around and see that Natsu is dancing with Mirajane.

Mirajane's and Gray's eyes met and they nod at each other with matching grins on their faces...

* * *

**A few seconds later...**

"Now change your partners for the last time, for it is time for the _**LAST**_** DANCE**!" Max annouunceds excitedly as he sees everyone starting to change partners.

"Now go there..." Gray mutters as he spins Lucy to Natsu's direction.

_***bump***_

"So-sorry" Lucy apologizes without looking at her current partner.

"Lucy?" Natsu asks and Lucy lifts up her head. "Lucy, heh, how was the haunted house?" Natsu asks with a teasing voice.

"Mou~ Stop teasing me! I know that you know I was scared the whole time!" Lucy puffs her cheeks.

"Ah, gomen, gomen" Natsu apologizes.

_~Silence..._

"Why'd you become so quiet suddenly?" Lucy asks in a low whisper.

"It's nothing" Natsu replies.

"Hey Natsu, what would be your reaction if..."

"If?" Natsu probes her to continue...

"If a close friend of yours admit that she likes you?" Lucy asks.

"It depends on who it is..." Natsu says...

_"If it's you...I would be happy" _Matsu murmurs.

"What?" Lucy asks.

"It's nothing" Natsu says as he pats her head.

Their gazes met and they smile at each other. That night they had a mutual understanding.

* * *

**_FIN_**


End file.
